Vulnerable
by x.Consumed.by.love.x
Summary: There were things, a past. Mine, I wasn't ready to share. It's dark, scary. I am in no way ready to be exposed. But she's digging inside of me with time.. Learning who I am. To say I was scared was a word used as an understatment, im petrified .
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is something new for me completely, don't worry I will still continue to update my others, but I like to explore variety**

**PROGLOGUE **

I know that even trying to consider this relationship is beyond stupid. I'm being silly just thinking of us even lasting, for thinking there were truth behind this adventure. That there were life and future in those chocolate eyes I get lost in.

There were things, a past. Mine, I wasn't ready to share. It's dark, scary. I am in no way ready to be exposed. But she's digging inside of me with time. Searching and discovering. Learning who I am. To say I was scared was a word used as an understatement, I'm petrified.

Also, she's human. I am not. No matter how much I wish it.

It could be dangerous for her.

So why am I not stopping this?

Scaring her before things got too far?

Simple: with my first glance of the poor human girl, it had already gone too far.

This experience would be dangerous for the both of us.

Time to put your seatbelts on.


	2. visions

Life is pointless. I'm not being suicidal but it just is. If I had my way I would have been under the ground years ago, my kids and grandkids laying roses on my grave. I wouldn't be alive, if that's what you call it. I wouldn't forever be 18, frozen and never moving forward. To be here for the rest of existence of all other beings.

Even worse, I wouldn't be alone. I would be happily married, and I wouldn't have to think and worry about how I would spend the next century.

My bitterness and bitchyness had turned everyone away, there reason they were interested in someone else, but I know the truth was that they didn't want to have to spend the rest of eternity with me, I told them I didn't care and marched off glaring at anyone who would dare getting in Rosalie Hale's way.

That's just the way things went.

The way things will always be.

B.P.O.V

Things had been hard lately, really hard. My mother had recently passed away and I was being shipped off to my father's up in forks. Was I excited to go? No, but he was the only family I knew of that would take me in.

It's not that I didn't like Charlie, he's great. It's just that I despise Forks the town he happened to love so much.

Maybe even more then me and mom, he let us go real easy.

_No you will not think like that! Charlie would do anything for you, you're just being harsh!_

I guess I'm just going to deal with it.

I would try.

A.P.O.V

Oh my god! I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!

I squeaked with joy after I came out of one of the most amazing visions I've ever had since the one that led me to meet Jasper.

Speaking of jasper he had come in after hearing me squeal and couldn't help but smile when he felt the level of excitement floating off of me.

"Alice, Hun, What's going on?" he asked walking up to me and pulling me into a hug and kissing me really hard on the mouth.

Jasper just got back from hunting and I don't know what it is but he's always ready to… _go… _if you know.

"Jasper, I just came out of one of the greatest visions of life!" I exclaimed. He was starting to push me back gently. "Tell" kiss "me" kiss "everything" kiss.

We were at the edge of our bed, something we only kept for when one of us were in the mood… This was often. It was well known that we were the worst people in the house for sex.

I sat down allowing him to get on the bed. He pushes me down so I was lying down. Hovering over me within seconds he starts to leave gentle kisses all along my neck. I started to gasp at the sensations he was giving me. His tongue running all over my neck while his hands roamed all over me slipping themselves under my shirt and resting on my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra.

I had expected Jasper and I to do exactly this when he got home.

He took my shirt off leaving me bare as I had no pants on to begin with… like I said I had expected this. Being physic had its advantages.

He was kissing everywhere I had to bite my tongue so I didn't make any noises.

This getting him off even more. So he spread my legs a little bit pressing his knees against my heat. He kissed me full on the mouth and starting moving his knee a little bit and I moaned into his mouth. Loud.

"Oh come on! Can I go a day without hearing you two fuck like you're dying tomorrow? Give it the fuck up!" Rosalie screamed from down stairs her voice ice cold. Jasper stopped kissing me for a minute and sighed.

I looked at him staring in to his eyes.

"She really needs to get somebody, she desperately needs to get laid!" he groaned.

We both heard a growl downstairs from that comment and I couldn't help but giggle earning more growling.

I had just remembered what my vision was about.

It was about Rosalie, she was finally going to find someone, I could see it, they would be together, happy.

This alone made me so happy, because she was the only one single in this family. Carlisle had Esme, Edward had Emmett, and I had Jasper, left her, with no one.

"Jasper that's what I wanted to talk about… lets go out for a walk" I said not wanting her to hear what we talked about knowing that she would just make a big deal in denying it.

He nodded and I got up to get dressed leaving him lying on the bed gazing at me as I clothed myself. Groaning when I covered my breast. Jasper was a boob's kind of guy.

When I was done he took my hand and we jumped out of our bedroom window landing noiselessly on a tree branch outside the side of our house where our room was located.

We ran off only stopping when we reached the clearing a place we like to play baseball when it was storming which was all the time due to the place we lived.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Yes, it's about my vision. Jasper it was so great!" I squealed he giggled at this, his pixie always getting excited about everything.

"What was it about?" he asked hiding his head in my neck and inhaling, he was always talking about how my scent was the best he's ever encountered.

I squealed yet again and I could feel him smiling in my neck.

"It was about Rosalie" I said smiling him then pulled away and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, Jasper, she's not going to be alone anymore. She's going to find someone I've seen it" I say bouncing in his lap probably giving him some sensations.

"Are you serious!" he asked with surprise, we were all thinking it would be a while before she found someone if she ever did.

It was a sin that we thought this, but she was just so bitter.

"But she's so bitter" he says looking down with guilt for insulting his sister.

"But that's the thing. You wouldn't know that if you watched the way she was with Bella, she will become Rosalie's world." I say. Smiling.

"She?" he asks.

Oops I forgot to mention that Rosalie's mate was a girl.

"Yes, jazz she's a girl. Rosalie Falls in love with Bella, Man I wish you could have seen this. She treats Bella like she's a queen. So tender and gentle" I say my eyes pooling with impossible tears at the thought of my sister being so kind towards someone else.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims "When?" he asks eagerly.

"She will meet her tomorrow at school" I say

"Shit there's another vampire in our school?" he exclaims

This is another point I forget to mention.

"No Jasper. Bella's human" I whisper.

"Oh shit" he trails off.

**I thought I would end it here. Any ideas I'm open for them.**


	3. encounter

**Ok so I got some reviews. Thank-you. I wanted to update this right now because I have an idea I fear I might forget, **

"Alice, Fuck stop it!" I screamed causing her to poke me in the eye with the eyeliner, and action that didn't harm me one bit. "Rose, Damn it you messed me up thanks" she mutters reapplying my eyeliner and bringing out the mascara.

We were in her bedroom sitting in front of her vanity. I was staring at myself in the mirror looking at my admit ably gorgeous blonde curly locks. "Why are you even doing this?" I ask, though I don't mind. It's always nice to be pampered.

"I told you I just want you to be pretty" she says fixing my hair. Just about done. "Yes and I already told you I am fucking gorgeous I don't need you to give me a fucking makeover." I screamed glaring at her. "I don't see why you got to be such a bitch, I'm being nice" she states giving me one of her Alice looks.

I just roll my eyes and walk of walking to my bedroom and slamming the door. Sitting down at my own vanity and starting at myself with contempt till Edward calls up saying it's time for class. I sigh and start my walk down the stairs meeting up with the family at the bottom of the stairs.

We all go out to our cars myself going on my own to my red bmw and pulling out driving to school.

I don't get why we have to go to school over and over again. It's just so god damn boring and all the humans are so fake weak and stupid. Fuck watching the humans made me want to run and jump into a fire. Kill me now!

I had finally pulled into the parking lot after having to wait impatiently for traffic to speed up.

When I parked I got out not even bothering to wait for my family and just walked into the school and up to my class, silently laughing at all the people that separated fast for me to have room.

These people have no back bone.

As I was walking there was this one girl who was texting on her phone that was still not clearing and I watched her with pure curiosity as I walked forward just like she did on her phone, hmm I wonder what will happen.

I was walking thinking she would move out of the way but I was proved wrong when we both walked into each other her stumbling back to my vampire strength.

"Fuck really, like can you watch where you go!" she said and I gasped she looked up after picking up her things. She raised her eyebrow at the glare I was giving her.

"What did you just say to me!" I asked in a harsh tone looking into her eyes and realizing that she was gorgeous. Her hair long and mahogany going down to the small of her back, her face really pale and her lips so juicy… her eyes of chocolate. Gorgeous.

Wait what I'm talking about? She's human. I hate humans.

"I said" she leaned up to me getting right in my face and glaring at me. "Watch where you fucking go,"

The monster in me started to act up as she was so close to me so I closed my eyes and backed off. Really not wanting to kill this human for some unknown reason and walking off. I heard her calling me from behind but I paid her no mind and walked off to my English class pissed off as hell at that human.

Who the fuck does she think she is to get all up in Rosalie Hales face. Bitch better back the fuck up!

B.P.O.V

I was being driven to school by my father in his police cruiser. I was still yet to get my own car.

He dropped me off with a shy goodbye and he left leaving me to walk into the school.

I was walking down the hall when I received a text from my best friend.

_Hey Bella, what's it like down there?_

**It's ok, wet. Ugh I just want out of here**

_Relax babe, things will be fine. _

Awe Angela always trying to reassure me. She's like the best friend in the world.

Just as I was about to reply I walked into like a wall wait a person. Walls don't wear high heels. I fucking hate running into people. Especially people who don't say sorry.

"Fuck, really like can you watch where you go?" I said looking up at her after I picked my things. Realizing then that she was beautiful. But I paid no mine to her shiny blonde hair or her perfectly shaped eyebrows or her very inviting lips. Knowing full well I wanted to kiss them… wait what? no back off your mad at her.

I raised my eyebrow at her; she was actually glaring at me. Oh boy did this piss me off, where does she think she has the right?

"What did you just say to me!" she demands in this really harsh tone, if I wasn't so mad I would have been scared. But all fear runs out the window when I'm pissed.

"I said" getting up in her face for good measures when I knew I just wanted to get closer to her… wait shut up Bella "Watch where you fucking go!" I said. She closed her eyes then and stayed like that for a few minutes like she was fighting with herself. Then she simply backed up and walked away strutting her wonderful ass while she went… wait shut the fuck up you don't like her. You don't even like girls.

"Hey you, get back here bitch!" I screamed but she just walked off.

Oh how this school year was going to be fun.

**What do you think?**


	4. Holy shit

English class, worst class in the world. At least it is in this school the teacher has no clue how to teach or even what she is doing, I would have better luck teaching this class.

She was teaching us about Shakespeare and it was just a horrible introduction of a man of his talents not that I cared in one bit. In my opinion he was just an old guy who got bored and decided to write, I didn't give a shit.

But this girl, the teacher, I think her name is was making me want to claw my eyeballs out. I was just sitting there laughing in my head at all the guys who were staring at me and not even trying to hide it. As if they thought they had a chance.

Far be it for them one of the reasons why I'm still single is because I can be very picky. Truth was none of the guys in this school were good enough for me. Now there is one person… that girl I ran into in the hall an hour ago.

Wait what am I saying, she's a human, a girl none the less. I could not be interested in her, plus she crossed the line when she got into my face. I am surprised I didn't smack her face off.

That's actually happened before the reason why we had to move to the place we were at before we moved here.

Someone I don't know why got the guts enough to get into my face and make me mad. I snapped her neck. Clear right off came her head… lucky we were not in public.

She got me so mad all reasoning went out of the window and I just snapped, and after a few minutes she did too. Just not in the way you think. We had to burn her after that because I didn't want to drain her, and we didn't want any evidence to be left on us, so we dumped the ashes in an ocean.

This had made the whole family severely angry with me for a long time. Carlisle though was a bit longer because he had raised this vegetarian vampire family on morals and kindness towards humans. The reason unknown to me because we were MONSTERS there's no escaping it no matter how much we tried.

Alice hadn't talked to me in days and was really angry, making me angry because she took all her anger out on her husband Jasper and I don't mean violently unless you count being fucked till you broke the bed into pieces abuse. Alice takes all her extreme emotions out on jasper with sex. Not that he minds. I do, because all you could here is the two screaming while they fucked each other's guts out. Gross.

Edward and Emmett left town for a bit and didn't come back for weeks and Esme being the kind soul that she is sobbed at the misfortune of the human girl and scolded me to no end.

I was just being forgiven as it is.

So it's a big surprise that I didn't snap this girl's neck.

An even bigger surprise at the anger I felt for myself even thinking of snapping that girls neck.

This was truly a weird feeling for me because I found myself scraping my fingers in my arms while I imagined myself hurting her. It was like I felt this weird protectiveness for her, and I didn't even know her.

I don't know whats going on.

By this time I realized I had by some way floated out of this class at the end made it into my next one and just sat there and thought the whole time. Not even registering that the two classes had ended when suddenly someone was nervously tapping my arm. I look up a glare evident in my eyes and the teacher backed off a little bit scared of me.

"Uhm, class is over" she muttered walking back to her desk and sitting down.

I nodded I guess to no one other then myself and walked out headed out to the cafeteria where me and my family would pretend to eat so the humans didn't find us suspicious.

I met my family already at the table and sat down with the tray of food I had. And looked around at the faces.

Alice had this weird face as if she knew what was going on or what would happen Edward was starring into Emmett's eyes a thing they liked to do a lot. And jasper was looking down finding the mixed emotions of all the humans around us hard to handle.

I just settled for looking around the school at the faces of the people who were no doubt staring at us. It was something people liked to do because we were inhumanly beautiful.

My eyes then drifted to this human girl with long brown hair and I realized it was the girl before, she was sitting by a couple of people and she was reading her book.

Lauren then spoke up, a bitch no doubt by the tone of her voice. "Bella, is that all you do? Read?" she asked harshly making the girl Bella look up at Lauren. "Not really, but what much else is there to do in a cafeteria? I'm not going to go all stalker like you and stare at everyone like they've four eyes" she commented back seemingly not harmed by the harsh tone of Lauren's question. I smiled at that.

_That's my girl_ I claimed with pride then did a double take as did Edward when he read my thought.

"That's my girl?" he mocked me staring at me with confusion. I just ignored him and Alice smiled and nodded at Jasper as if she knew what was going on.

"Excuse me, I think you should take that back Freak!" I heard Lauren say to Bella. I glared at her making my whole family gasp including Alice. Bella just glared at the girl. "Excuse me, I know you didn't just call me a freak!" she claimed a new hardness to her voice. Lauren laughed "I think I did" she said smiling at Bella as if this were a joke. Obviously it wasn't because she glared even harder. "I'm the Freak? You're here staring at everyone" she said. Lauren got mad then "You better watch your mouth little girl before I beat you the fuck up" she growled.

Oh no she didn't I thought again being surprised when I found myself crushing the table and growling like the animal I killed last night.

My family was all looking at me in surprise at my actions and proctiveness of this girl. Edward with his jaw to the floor as he seen in my head that I was imagining all the ways I could kill Lauren.

I got up and stormed out running into the forest knocking a couple of trees to the floor.

….

A.P.O.V

I knew she was going to fall for this Bella girl, but I didn't think she was going to start having feelings so soon. I thought she was going to at least fight it for a bit.

We were all surprised by her anger towards Lauren a girl she usually ignored. She was crushing the table and growling at the comment about her beating Bella up.

Oh gosh I would really hate to be the one who actually puts their hands on Bella, I have a feeling Rosalie would kill them.

I had my mouth open wide open as me and the rest of the school watched her storm out of the cafeteria and later out of the school completely.

….

E.P.O.V

Her head was truly an interesting site.

_Oh no she didn't_

_I'm going to kill that Lauren girl, I'm going to tie her to a railroad track and run over her with my car and then if she's not dead I'm going to stab her a million times. Then I'm going to rip her to pieces and feed her to the bears. _

_Oh I'm going to rip her fucking head off if she touches my Bella. _

_Wait what are you talking about Your Bella? _

Her mind just wandered off after that and then she stormed off.

I was just as surprised at her comment at claiming Bella as hers.

Rosalie had never really cared about another soul in the whole time I've known her which is pretty long. But she seemed to be truly flustered by this Bella girl.

…

Em.P.O.V

Holy fuck that was crazy. I thought Rose was going to rip that chicks head off. Holy fuck.

Well holy shit rip Edwards dick off and stick it up my ass that was crazy shit right there.

….

J.P.O.V

Wow, the emotions going through Rosalie at the time were amazing. I felt Anger… panic… and love?

Rosalie feel love?

I'm sorry I'm just used to her being bitter.

But it seemed she had extreme feelings for this girl.

My Baby was right.

Oh god I can see it now, Alice going to be so happy she going to end up going crazy.

I started to think about all of the things I was going to do with her when she got home and then Alice having a vision of what I was planning ran her hand up my leg.

We all stopped what we were talking about when we heard a loud painful scream from Rosalie. That something she does when she's upset. She screams. But this one was the loudest yet.

I then felt this indescribable coming from Rosalie that made me double over in anger and depression.

This Bella girl was really getting to her.

It was unrealistic.

But it don't help that a vampire's emotions are doubled by ten and then tripled when it came to our mate.

I gasped then.

Rosalie had found her mate.

Holy shit.

**What do you think? Did I ruin this? Don't be afraid to tell me if I did. **


	5. Fireworks !

R.P.O.V

"Oh I just love fireworks! When are they going to start!" Alice was practically bouncing in her lawn chair. We were out waiting for the fireworks, some more patient then others.

I personally didn't care; all it was is a bunch of colors popping in your eyesight. Everybody got so excited about it, packing all their lawn chairs, their snacks. So excited to sit there for a measly 15 minutes of fireworks only for them to leave right after.

I didn't want to even come, it was stupid. I heard Edward giggle beside me I glared at him hard. He's always stuck inside my head! Like fuck can I ever get some privacy! "Hey don't be so upset sis" he said cheerfully looking to Emmett and winking at him. Ugh guess tonight I will be listening to them pound each other's guts out. Great.

"Rosalie, could you stop!" Jasper whisper shouting already feeling my anger and projecting it accidently. I glared at him. "It's my emotions, not my fault if you can feel them!" I said in a cold voice. "But do you have to be so angry?" he whined, I know he hated feeling everybody's emotions, if I were someone else I would feel bad. But I am Rosalie Hale, I don't feel bad. "As a matter of fact" I got caught off by Carlisle raising his hand just as the fireworks silencing everybody in awe as they watched the purples and the greens light the sky.

I was left staring at the floor feeling angry.

"So…" I heard Carlisle beside me; I looked up at him raising an eyebrow as if to say 'why are you talking to me?'

"Alice was talking to me about your encounter with the new girl Isabella" he said looking to me with curious eyes. I grimaced and looked to the floor.

Everybody had to bring her up? I couldn't get her off my mind as it was. I couldn't get the day's earlier action out of my head. Remembering how I had ran into the forest and knocked a couple of trees so angry at how that bitch Lauren had treated Bella. I felt the anger coming again just thinking about it.

It took everything in me not to go to that bitch's house and rip her head off. Lauren's not Bella's. I could never hurt Bella.

Ever.

But why, I don't get why she's so important to me. But I feel warm every time I think about her.

I heard a gasp and looked up to see the whole family looking at me, the fireworks forgotten.

"What about it?" I asked Carlisle looked at me with curiosity much the same as everyone else.

"Rosalie, your emotions…" Jasper whispered. I looked up at him, looking for answers because I wasn't quite sure how I was feeling myself.

"She doesn't know how she's feeling right now" Edward told Jasper earning a glare from me as he had just yet again read my mind.

"Well, just now, she had feelings of frustration, curiosity, anger, sadness, longing, and love" he whispered. Esme gasped "Love?" she whispered. Alice then looked away. It didn't go unnoticed. "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked and then Jasper looked down as if he knew too.

"A couple days ago I had a vision of Rosalie and Bella" she said smiling. A vision. Of me and Bella? "What was it about?" I asked. She then shook her head "I can't tell you, it might ruin things" she said glaring at Edward making him nod his head in agreement as if he had just read her mind and agreed to stay quiet.

I glared at the both of them and looked down.

"Oh look there she is over there!" Alice whisper shouting pointing to a couple of trees not too far away from where we were sitting.

I followed her finger till I saw her, Bella; she was with someone a girl, one I recognized to be Angela Webber. I had heard from Edward that she was a nice girl with kind thoughts.

I looked at Bella closer. She was happy laughing with Angela. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue halter top. Her hair was pin straight. She was Beautiful.

I felt the same warming feeling as I looked at the rather interesting human.

A heard a cough beside me and I snapped my head back as I realized I was starring at the girl. Esme looked to me smiling.

"Rosalie, do you like this girl… like love this girl?" she whispered I saw her cross her fingers behind her as if she were hoping I would say yes.

I looked to the sky and was happy to realize the fireworks were over with. "Look the fireworks are done. I'm going home" I said getting up and walking away before any of them could say anything.

I ran to my car hoping in fast and driving off to the house.

Parking it in the garage and running up to my room before anyone got home. They all knew my room was off limits, and the only one who broke that rule was Alice, and she didn't do it often unless it was important, because she usually got her ass kicked whenever she did.

My room. Was my room. It was the only place I had other then my Red Bmw that was MINE. I didn't allow anybody in here.

I went to my bed and lied down to think. About everything. Bella. The girl who had changed my life so quickly.

It wouldn't change things. I was Rosalie Hale and in I was in no way going to let Love beat me. I'm going to fight it. No matter how hard it is.

I had to.

I being in love was dangerous.

And for her.

**Short chapter but I'm going to work on the next chapter. I want to separate different scenes in different chapters**

**The inspiration for this chapter was Fireworks. I went to them last night. They were awesome! I love fireworks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Sorry. For the long amount of time for which I have no updated , I just have no ideas for this story at the time. **

**I am not giving up on this story though, I never would. **

**Its just on pause , because I don't want to write a crappy chapter just because I feel I have to , **

**I will of course write updates soon , just now my writing isn't flowing as much as it used to , hopefully since school is starting back soon I will have more inspiration. **

**Please don't give up on me guys . **

**I need you more then you know. **


	7. sad piano songs

Today is an off day, I can feel it. Just don't feel like myself.

I quickly get ready in a pair of jeans and tee-shirt running a brush through my hair a few times. Walking down the stairs shortly afterwards. Surprising myself when I realize I'm down here before even Esme.

I walk over to the piano and sit down my fingers lightly tapping the keys as I start to play. My fingers going faster as I rare melody is played one I didn't even think of, it just came to me.

I close my eyes and feel the music, wishing for once that I could sleep. But I can't. Ever! The song starts to go slower getting more depressing as I think of all the things I can't do.

My body slowly swaying the music.

I inhale really deep as the need to cry is almost unbearable.

I then start to think of the reason why I'm like this Royce. All the things he did to me. I then shake my head and stop playing immediately as memories start to flow right through me. I open my eyes to see my family all around me. Frowning.

I don't have time to fight with them for invading my space so I just get up and walk around them heading to my room to get my school stuff.

As soon as that is done I walk right back down stairs where Alice and Edward stare at me with concern. I just shake my head and walk out to my car heading out to the school.

When I get there I park and head out of the car walking in behind a slew of people waiting to get in. I quickly walk up to my classroom.

Putting my head down and closing my eyes. Forgetting everything around me.

I then look up when Alice walks in. she smiles at me something I nod to as she walks to the back of the room to sit with Jasper. Then I put my head down again.

All of a sudden this amazing smell is washed over me. But I realize I have no desire to consume this smell, it's just really relaxing. I look up and notice its Bella.

She walks up to the teacher asking for her seat for which she of course points next to me.

She sighs walking up to the desk and sitting next to me. I just put my head down. Breathing her scent in. smiling, she's just amazing.

"So that's it?" she asks harshly so I raise my head up and look at her.

"I'm sorry?" I say confused already at my politeness.

"You totally walked into me the other day and didn't even say sorry, then when I confronted you about it. You walked away" she said glaring at me. Oh this isn't good, first week of her knowing me and she already hates me.

"I didn't want to fight" I reason. Putting my head down thinking we were done talking. "See there you go again, ignoring me. I might have wanted to fight" she says sizing me up.

I laugh darkly "trust me you wouldn't want to fight with me" I whisper smiling. Her eyes are now shooting daggers. "Now you're threatening me!" she asks harshly. This I gasp at.

"No, I'm not threatening you" I say taking now doodling on my desk.

"Are you sure?" she mutters.

I'm getting slightly angry now.

"Look what you want from me?" she scoffs at this.

"I WANT you to apologize" she says.

"Apologize for what?"

"Apologize for walking into me" she urges. I then sigh knowing I would never do this for anyone else but her.

"Fine, I'm sorry for walking into you, it was rather rude of me" I say in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Good" she says. Then the bell rings she gets up and walks out me watching her the whole time.

I then begin to put my stuff away.

As soon as everyone else is out Alice and Jasper walk up to me.

"Wow" Alice and Jasper both say. I then glare at them.

"You were polite to her, and you said sorry for something" Alice whispers. I look down, "yes and?" I say walking off into the hallway.

"It's sweet" Alice squeals.

"There's nothing sweet about it" I say walking off into my next class. With the boring English teacher.

I start to think about Bella likes.

I wonder what kind of person she's like.

**That's all for now, just a filler, nothing really special, I'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch time and we were all a little bit late heading to the cafeteria, we had to pull Alice and Jasper apart. They got a little too heated in gym class, something about Jasper not being able to handle Alice in spandex…

I didn't really care. The world could stop and I wouldn't give a shit. Edward turned at glared at me. "Rose" he sighed shaking his head as he opened the door to the cafeteria. "Don't you Rose me… I wouldn't care, I just wouldn't." Alice then smirked at me while staring at the table. I just looked towards the table and did a double take when I saw Bella sitting there reading her book.

"What is she? - Alice did you plan this?" I asked glaring at her. Jasper just frowned when Alice nodded knowing that he was unknowingly used in one of Alice's match maker plans. "Alice, why?" I muttered glaring at her. "Because, you two are meant to be together and you are being stubborn, and she's just being stupid!" she muttered. I glared at her a growl coming from deep inside me. She then laughed, "See that's what I meant. You love her, you wouldn't have growled at me if I was calling Lauren stupid" she said, I just growled again and stalked off towards the table taking a seat next to Bella.

"What are YOU doing here?" she muttered as the rest of us started to sit together, her eyes went wide when she saw the rest of us, Alice and Jasper were making out, Emmett and Edward were talking. "Well, this is usually where we sit" I said softly glaring at Edward as he smirked at me.

Bella just slapped her book down and glared at me. "You couldn't just find somewhere else to sit?" she asked I looked around the cafeteria "Well it would be hard for us to find an extra table for five people to sit together. She then smiled "I didn't mean them, I just mean you" she then giggled. I would have found it cute if she didn't just insult me.

Here I was trying to be nice to her and she was taking every chance she got to be rude. Edward looked at me knowingly kind of like saying _now you know what it's like_.

I just glared at him.

"You know what? I'm done with this." I said getting up from the table. I was about to walk off when she grabbed my arm, rather roughly. If I were human, it would hurt. I could feel the rest of my family tensing up, afraid of what I would do.

I just turned and glared at her, fighting really hard not to hurt her… she was so close, I could smell her, the blood running through her veins. It was so tempting to bite her. But I wouldn't.

"Where are you going?" she asked panicked. I glared at her harder. "I'm leaving, I thought that part was obvious?" I said rather harshly. She just frowned. "You know I really didn't mean to insult you right?" she said softly I just laughed at that. "Really?" I muttered taking my arm away from hers and sitting back down. Taking some paper out and doodling on it.

"Honest, I don't. It's just…" Alice perked up at this getting right in to this conversation just like everyone else. "It's just what?" I asked glaring at my family members forcing them to go back to their previous activities so it at least seemed like we had privacy to Bella. "I just don't know how else to be with you, It just seems easier being mad at you than…" she cut off looking down.

I could hear Alice groan, probably wanting to jump into this conversation and speed it up. I ignored her. "Than…?" I looked at her actually looked at her. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was a little laboured. She just frowned. She was scared. Of me? I took my hand and put it on top of hers. She looked shocked. "What are you scare of?" I asked she gulped…

"I'm scared… not of you… but of my feelings for you."


	9. Admit it

R.P.O.V

"What do you mean?" the whole family was staring at us but i didn't care, i don't think Bella cared either. "I mean you're beautiful and when i'm around you... I feel like I can't breathe" I smiled at this. Bella frowned and looked at the table. "but you're mean to me, what's the point? you don't like me so why should I fall to my knees and let you walk all over me?" I opened my mouth to say something but she put her hand up to stop me. "I may seem like dirt to you. Lil' Miss unimportant Bella Swan compared to the beautiful Rosalie Hale... and it hurts me to talk like this because i like you... ALOT. But i won't be the girl you walk all over. I won't get hurt like that"

When she finished she put her head on the table. i think she was crying. I looked around me at my family. Alice looked really sad. Edward was staring at the table. Emmett for once wasn't smiling. Jasper was having a hard time with all the emotions floating around.

Me? I felt like my heart was breaking. I made her feel like this?

I looked at Bella she was shaking with her sobs.

"Bella?" I said getting closer to her. She lifted her head slowly her face was we with tears. I looked in her eyes getting sucked in to her chocolate orbs. My hand soflty touched the side of her face brushing away her tears.

She gasped at the coldness of my hand.

I'm sure the whole cafeteria as watching us but i couldn't fom the time to care as i leant in closer. I was starting right in her eyes begging for premission. She then leant closer till our lips met. For a few seconds we just stayed like that, relishing in the contact. Then her lips started moving with min. My hand went down to her neck to pull her closer while my tongue flicked her bottom lip. she let me in and our tongues started fighting for dominance.

I started to get tingly sensations all over my body.

When we pulled apart she looked at my with wide brown eyes.

"Rosalie, what was that?" she asked looking down as I took her hand into mine. "That was us" I whispered. She then surprised me by hugging me. Usually if anyone else were to try and hug me I would push them away, even Esme. I wasn't one for physical contact.

"Tell me about it" Edward muttered.

I glared at him.

Alice giggled. "OMG this is so exciting. does this mean you two go out now?" she looked at me and then Bella who was looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Yes" I said. Alice then started bouncing in her seat. "That's awesomme. Bella we're going to be so close" I glared at her while wrapping my arms around Bella's waist. "Well obviously not that close. but we're going to be the best of friends." she then started mutterin to herself. I just kept kissing Bella. I didn't care if anyone was watching. Bella is a very good kisser.

* * *

Later at home Alice was bouncing all over the place when we walked into the door.

"Alice dear please calm down" Esme smiled.

"I can't help it, Rosalie found a mate" Alice shouted dancing around the house.

Esme's eyes went wide. Carlisle then walked in. "That Bella girl?" he asked I shook my head glaring at Alice. "Well we can't wait to meet her" Esme said.

I glared at her. "Okay but before I bring her over here, you are all going to make sure you are properly fed, And you're going to be careful, because if anyone of you lays a finger on her I swear to the fucking lord I will ring your neck!" I said it very harshly, my eyes glistening at the thought of one of us slipping up.

"Rosalie Are you ok?" I shook my head staring at the wall. "She's scared of one of us slipping up with Bella" Edward said frowning at me. "Rosalie I swear to god we will never Harm your girl" Esme said warmly.

I smiled then and walked up to Esme and hugged her. She then gasped. "Rosalie, are you actually hugging me?"

"You think that's weird, all lunch period she was hugging Bella, couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her, for someone who's not one for physical contact, you sure like Hugging Bella" Emmett smiled.

"Thats because I love her" I whispered. 

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
